


Metal Bent

by Kamitsure



Series: Bolin's Love [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamitsure/pseuds/Kamitsure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of Kuvira's attempt to amass an empire, Opal breaks up with Bolin because of his association with the tyrant. Bolin decides to forget her, and finds a new life among the Beifongs. He falls in love again, even after he discovers something about his new friends that reminds him of a darker period in his life.</p><p>Meanwhile, Korra takes metal bending lessons from a previous rival, much to the dismay of her own mentor Tenzin and the Republic itself. </p><p>This takes place after a previous work of mine, "Unsaid Things".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You don’t get it do you? It doesn’t matter that you forced your way onto the mission with me and my aunt. That you helped out. You got my family locked up in the first place!” The girl was so mad that tears were forming in her eyes, and her fists were curling at her sides. 

Bolin rose his hands, about to counter argue-what she said didn’t make any sense; she asked him to go with her-but she interrupted him, her fury seemingly unending. “You aided that...that bitch! You helped her build those things, you helped her grow that empire, and you helped feed her power hungry ego! Not only is it her fault, but Bataar’s, anyone that helped her.”

“You asked me to go with you!” was the only thing that came to Bolin’s mouth. His mind was still stuck on how much she was twisting her memory, and evidently her perception. None of this was right.

“I only did that because you were so intent on getting me back that you would’ve done anything. I just needed the muscle-” Opal seemed to calm down when she said this, but Bolin could tell that was probably because she felt so guilty for using him. Which yeah, ouch, that kind of hurt.

“I didn’t mean for any of that to happen! I was just doing what I thought she was doing at the time! I abandoned her! Don’t you realize that? I risked my life to come back-and I did it all for you!” This was all true, but she was refusing to see it. Bolin’s throat constricted the minute he opened his mouth. It was all in those bright eyes of hers. She wouldn’t accept anything. 

“You helped her become to monster she was. And because of that...too many people have died. Have been hurt, from all her purging and ‘re-education’. My mother’s city, Republic City. They were destroyed. I can’t forget that, Bolin,” Opal’s voice died as she spoke, until finally she was almost whispering. Her point of view on the entire matter was too shaken for her to see his truth. And Bolin completely understood. This was her truth. And they didn’t coincide like before.

“Alright.” was all he could say. She gulped, looked up at him, and she said, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. But you weren’t seeing it.”

“I think I get it now,” he crossed his arms and looked over her shoulder at the city behind her. Whole platoons of the Zaofu metal benders were attempting to rebuild the domes. 

“This is goodbye.”

“It was fun,” Bolin closed his eyes as he turned around and left her.

\--

“Hey, bro, quit the sulking! Opal’ll come around eventually! Don’t worry, she’ll see that she was being kind of...stubborn,” one of two voices sprung up from nowhere.

“Yeah! Cheer up!” the second one chimed in and Bolin narrowed his eyes at the two.

The Beifong twins hopped on the couch next to him. He had been sitting there, with his head in his hands, crying like a baby. He’d never really felt anything real like he had with Opal, and their break up was so...mature. It almost felt unreal. He didn’t want to think about it, but that was impossible when he was living with her. He didn’t really have anywhere else to go.

Well, that was a lie. He could go anywhere he wanted. Maybe go to Ba Sing Se, find a good, respectable job there like his brother had in Republic City. He could go back to Air Temple Island, visit the kids. But he didn’t really want any of that. He wanted Opal, he wanted metal bending. He couldn’t just quit his metal bending lessons with the Beifongs. Or could he...?

“Seriously.” Wing, the first one in, pet his back a little too hard for a comforting effect. Bolin looked up at him with sore eyes, and the twin grimaced at the sight.

“I think I’m gonna leave,” Bolin grunted.

“What? Why? You have to stay here and finish your essential metal bending lessons! With us an ma!” Wei’s grin was undeniably permanent, Bolin was sure. He wanted to respond by saying he just couldn’t do it, but he didn’t even have the energy.

“And yo, you can’t really give up on Opal that easily. I mean, I’m not that happy that you two are together.” Wing was playing around with a piece of metal, staring at it intently while it shifted shapes. He sneered at Bolin, “I don’t even know you...yet.”

Bolin shook his head, confused, but he inhaled deeply and sighed it all out again. “I don’t think I have a choice. I have to give up on her. She won’t forgive me. You have no idea-”

“Actually, we do. We heard the entire fight,” Wei still looked peppy when he was pouting. 

“Then why are you telling me to not give up! You know she won’t take me back!” Bolin stared incredulously at the pair, who were draped over the couch so leisurely, like they were up to no good. The Beifong twins always looked like that, so he didn’t take it personally.

“I don’t know, we don’t like seeing you sulking like this. It’s been three days, Bolin.” Wing had a certain way that he liked to pronounce his name. Bo-Lin, like two different words. He didn’t know why but it sent shivers up his spine this time.

“You know what?” Bolin stood triumphantly. “I don’t need her! I need metal bending! Maybe it’s time I focus on me and Nuktuk!” He jokingly flexed his muscles. Wing’s lips twitched into a smile and Wei beamed, saying, “Yeah, that’s right!”

“Say, why don’t we go get a drink?” Bolin offered, and the two looked at each other before shrugging in unison and agreeing. As they got up to leave, Bolin mocked, “Who needs ladies anyways, eh?” The twins looked at each other again, but laughed momentarily after. Bolin was happy that they were here to cheer him up. They were probably his favorite Beifongs, after Toph. And Opal. But that was beginning to look like the past. 

He had to admit to himself that he didn’t really like the way they acted like one person in two bodies. They were so in sync that they seemed to telepathically communicate with a simple glance. Maybe he was scared that they had some ulterior motive, or maybe he was just jealous that him and Mako never had that. Mako was always too up tight for such a deep connection. Sure, they loved each other: they were brothers and they grew up together, and alone. Maybe if there was just one of them, a combination of Wing and Wei, then he’d be more at ease around them. But he guessed that’s what you got with twins like them. Actual mirror images of each other.

\--

When they all sat down at the bar, the bartender immediately noticed the twins and hurried to fix them their usuals. Apparently they came here often. The thought of it made Bolin miss Republic City. He couldn’t really call it home because he was never in one place, but when they got landed with pro-bending and they were stuck in the flat-like attic above the arena, he was always going to the one diner down the street. Just like them and this bar. 

He raised his fingers to get the bartender's attention, trying to be sophisticated, but Wing interrupted him, leaning over him and telling the bartender to just make it three-of-those-please. Bolin straightened up after Wing returned to his own stool, and glanced at them. Wei was busy chatting somebody’s ear off in the background, and Wing was just staring at Bolin. The club’s lights were dancing slowly, and they bounced off his face in pastel rays and shadows slid across his cheekbone, under his brow, over to his temples...

Bolin mentally shook himself out of the trance and noticed that Wing’s eyes were dark and intent. It was beginning to creep him out, so he asked an obvious question to break the ice, “Uh, you come here often?”

“Yes, actually.” Wing relaxed when his drink came to him, and his intense eyes switched their gaze over to the glass in his hand. As he stirred it, he began to say something but the bartender popped in, “Not without his brother! They never go anywhere without each other!”

Wing shot a glare at the older man, who looked frightened enough to turn around and walk away. He returned his low eyes to Bolin, and Wei leaned over with his drink in hand, sucking on his straw. Bolin imagined Wei to be the little kid version of Wing, and definitely a lot less creepy. It was a comical sight, so a smile spread across his face. It was contagious; Bolin saw Wing’s lips twitch again like before.

“There it is!” Wing drawled and slapped his back again. Bolin was confused for a second but when Wei spoke, he understood, “He’s smiling again! It’s not even that hard. You haven’t even taken a sip of your drink yet!”

“You’re easy to please,” Wing laughed as his eyes drifted over the bar and onto the surrounding dancefloor. Probably scoping out possible one-night stands. Bolin crossed the vicious thought out of his mind and looked at Wei. “What’s it like?”

“Just try it,” the twins said at the same time. Bolin giggled when he noticed that neither of the twins so even as flinched when they said the same thing. They were probably so used to it. 

Bolin put the straw to his lips, and the chilled liquid spilled into his mouth. It tasted like he was drinking the fruitiest, sweetest, most ripe treasure found in the Earth Empire. His eyes widened and the twins laughed. “I’ll get another round of these!” Bolin immediately called over to the bartender. The twins exchanged surprised glances, but accepted the drinks anyways. Bolin was ready to live a night he wouldn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolin dreamt of many things. His mind plunged into a radiant abyss, colors swirling around him like fluorescent ink in water. People’s faces came and went, some of them talking, some of them not. One of those faces was Opal’s. She looked away, and spun out of view when Wing shoved into his line of sight, all smiles and glasses of beer. As Bolin watched the world dance around him, he thought that plenty of it must not be a dream. Even though he felt sluggish and dark, the people around him-hooting and hollering-were moving so fast that he couldn’t keep his eyes on one spot.

He felt hands all over him at one point, and this is how he determined when he stopped drinking and started dreaming. He saw the twins faces hovering over him, muttering things that sounded a little like gibberish. All he remembered clearly was the phrase, “Is he gonna be okay?” and the response, “He’s a fuckin’ champ, of COURSE he is!” Then a babble of laughter, and his eyes rolled back into his head and sleep came.

He dreamt of Opal. The insides of her thighs were so warm and sticky against his midsection, and she kept moving his hands from her tight rear end to her waist as she rocked steadily in rhythm with him. She never really liked it when he did that but he always enjoyed squeezing her. She leaned forward and onto him, and his arms wrapped around her back. Like a lock he tightened around her, until she whined. His hands glided down her back, but suddenly he wasn’t feeling her smooth, flawless plain of a back. It was a hard, mountainous area of skin. Opening his weak eyes, he now saw Wei on top of him, barebacked and sweaty. His hair was in ruin, soaked and tousled. Hearing that sinister laugh again, his head turned and he saw the twin, standing behind. Wing was wearing naught but his underwear, which where tight enough that Bolin could see his enlarged member. Wing had his arms folded, and was watching them with a predator’s eyes.

Bolin snapped awake, his head smacking something above him. Groaning, he whined, “What the hell?”

“Oh, my god, he’s awake,” a mortified voice said above him. After his eyes adjusted, Bolin realized that he was laying under a bed. He could see through the metal framework the spring work of a mattress. Feeling weak, he struggled to slide out. Wei popped his head over the side of the bed and they met eyes when Bolin was free of the strange, coffin-like place to sleep. As usual, he had that signature smile spreading over his face, like he was looking at something beautiful in nature and couldn’t describe it. As much as Bolin liked it, his head ached and the light from the window was hurting his eyes.

The twins were both sitting on the bed above him, tossing a liquidized metal back and forth like it was a little game they had invented when they were little. Maybe that’s where power disc came from. Two youngsters hucking metal back and forth at each other in their bedroom when they were supposed to be sleeping. Bolin grumbled at the thought; him and Mako never had a fun time as kids. They were always curling up together, hoping that the food they had would last until the next time they could get their hands on some, and that they wouldn’t be mugged during the night. Wing raised his eyebrows at Bolin, and Wei awkwardly looked around the room.

“I don’t want to be cliche here and ask what happened. I was kind of hoping that you guys would tell me,” Bolin laughed nervously. He remembered the dream he had, how Opal had transformed into Wei, the sheets messily tangled between their legs...Wing watching eagerly in the background. “I don’t remember much after Wei started doing that crazy dance on the floor. Just colors and shapes, honestly.”

“Not much really happened after that. You were so drunk that you fell down a bunch of times in the middle of dancing with us, and then we took you home. You’re such a lightweight,” Wing rolled his eyes, but Bolin felt better seeing as the twin was still smiling. 

“Not physically though,” Wei prodded Bolin’s aching shoulder with the slab of metal. “Ow!” Bolin rubbed the sore spot and asked, “What do you-” but realized he wasn’t wearing his normal green jacket. He was clad in pajamas that belonged to one of the twins. The dark green flannels barely reached his ankles, and felt tight on his thighs. He was wearing a tank top that was one size too small, accentuating his generous stomach. 

“I puked didn’t I?” Bolin’s voice went flat, and both the twins laughed. “No, but the girl you were dancing with did. That’s when we decided to just bring you home, and not pick you back up.” 

“I’ve only acted like that a few times. Please, don’t-wow I’m so embarrassed,” Bolin put his face in his hands. He enjoyed the cold feeling and the protection from the harsh sunlight.

“Eh, whatever,” Wing shrugged. Wei had been about to say something but Wing spoke too quickly. They rose, and said, “It’s the afternoon, I can’t believe you slept this late.”

“If your head hurt as much as mine you might,” Bolin whined, and he heard faint laughter. Wing strode out of the room, saying, “You should probably eat something.”

Wei tucked his hands under Bolin’s arms without warning and Bolin flinched violently. He let the twin help him to his feet anyways. When they stood there, Wei was only a little taller than Bolin. Skinnier, with more muscle definition. His eyes were a dark grape with flecks of gold scattered around the iris. Bolin blinked a few times, trying to see if he was still drunk and just seeing things. But no, the boy’s eyes remained the same, bright color, and Bolin was content. But as they stared at each other silently, the boy’s confused face flashed next to his pained-and-pleasured face that Bolin had seen in his sleep. He gulped, hoping Wei would say something to break the awful silence.

“We should probably get you something to wear. And then eat. And then you’re going to need some new clothes if you’re going to be living in Zaofu,” the boy smiled weakly, like he wanted to shatter the awkward air between them as well. Bolin was grateful that he could, so he responded with a sweet smile and a nod. 

Wei sat him down on the bed and disappeared through a door to the left. Bolin noticed that the twins had a structurally symmetrical room, but the things adorning each side were complimentary of the other. Whereas one side would be decorated with smooth, rounded sculptures of the precious metal, the other would flash with spiky and corrosive sculptures. He immediately assumed the side with the disturbing models was Wing’s. Wei reappeared from the other side, confirming this assumption, with more clothes. He threw them at Bolin and threw himself down on his own bed as Bolin held up the garments to study them.

Wei had given him a moderately green, short sleeves tunic with high waisted khakis that had a green hue to them to match. Bolin glanced over at Wei, who was sitting now with his legs crossed and his brow furrowed at Bolin. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes...” Bolin laid the clothes out on the bed, and began stripping, facing away from the boy. “I just had a, uh, strange dream last night.”

As he slipped on the comfortable shirt, Wei snorted, “Sounded like it.” Bolin froze and his eyes widened in the mirror, and he caught Wei staring at him. Wei looked away and tapped his foot. “Don’t worry, I told you to shut up before Wing came in. You’re very compliant when you’re in a drunken stupor.”

Bolin inhaled deeply and stuck his legs through the holes of the paints. He studied himself in the mirror, and flexed, “I am Nuktuk! Fierce warrior and beautiful man!” He was joking of course, but at the same time he was still proud that he had been a mover star. Wei rolled his eyes and said, “You look great.”

As Bolin left the reflection of the mirror, he looked over his shoulder at his back end, where the fabric of the boy’s pants was just tight enough to highlight the ampleness, and smiled, “I sure do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin spent the day shopping with Wei. He was a little bewildered that Wing didn’t come along. The two seemed attached at the hip, and he remembered faintly when the bartender had mentioned that they never went anywhere without each other. Wing didn’t seem to like that, at all. Bolin shrugged it off his mind as Wei led him around the city. Wei was a little hyper, as always, but Bolin was too busy paying attention the architecture of Zaofu. It was wondrous and beautiful. Everything was completely made out of metal, but it was so smoothly done and clearly with the eye of an expert. It was like a city made out of art.

For the first time in a long time, Bolin felt like he could call this place home. An actual place to feel like he belonged, to feel comfortable in. To be accepted, like he was supposed to be there. Again he was glad that the Beifongs were here to welcome him, to keep him and enjoy his presence. Well, maybe with the exception of Opal. 

Wei had Bolin sized up in several stores, and when Bolin pulled out his wallet the first time, Wei smacked his hand down and insisted that he pay for it. Bolin was a little ashamed, feeling useless and almost like a beggar again, but he knew it was just what friends do. Bolin loved the fashion in Zaofu. Everything was silver and green, and he loved the way the clothes draped over people, and he was enticed in the idea that he was going to look like one of these people now. Like he was taking a step of integrating into his new home.

When they got back, Bolin was exhausted, but Wei seemed to just keep going. Bolin threw himself backwards on Wei’s bed, and the single twin disappeared into the closet again. Bolin never got a chance to look inside, but by the way Wei’s voice drifted once he was inside told Bolin that the closet was expansive. A harsh voice greeting him surprised him out of a weak doze, and he saw Wing walk through the door. Wing was fastening bracers on his arm, and said, “My bro in here?”

“Yeah, he’s changing-”

“Wing!” his more enthusiastic twin hopped out of the closet, fully dressed in a sporty attire. They were wearing the same thing, as usual. It was an outfit comprised of tight pants, a high belt and a top that look like it had its sleeves chopped off. They were going to play powerdisc. Again, Bolin felt a churning of that jealousy in his stomach. He wanted to metal bend so badly. Maybe that was the final step of becoming a Zaofu-ian. Whatever they’re called.

“Let’s go! Hey, Bolin, why don’t you come watch us! Maybe learn a thing or two?” Wing snarled invitingly at him. Bolin rubbed his eyes, and remembered last night. That’s probably why he was so tired. He got up, but as he was stretching he said through a yawn, “Nah, I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

Wing shrugged, “Your loss. You know you should probably work out with us more often; if you wanna start playing powerdisc you’re gonna have to lighten up, boy.”

Bolin wanted to shoot back that he couldn’t even metalbend, so it would be pointless, but he didn’t feel like bickering. Wing had a tight air around him that Bolin couldn’t shake. He was rude but didn’t mean it, and he felt like the guy was being stubborn but he really wasn’t.

The three of them left, but Wing and Wei turned the other way. Wing continued moving but Wei hesitated, looking back at Bolin. He plastered a worried smile on his face, and Bolin grimaced, waving at the sad sight. Probably the first time Wei didn’t look legitimately happy.

When Bolin reached his room down the hall, he rubbed his face intensely before saying to himself, “I am dying, aren’t I?” He laughed at his own exaggeration before plopping down onto his own bed this time and sucking the pillow into his chest. His eyes drooped and he found it incredibly easy to find comfort in sleep. “Wow, sleeping on top of a bed is better than under it,” he mumbled to himself and smiled his way to a deep, dreamless state.

-

Wei felt sweat bead on his forehead as he twirled in the air and landed behind a pillar. Wing was getting progressively better at this game, and Wei couldn’t keep up lately. Not to mention, he couldn’t even keep his own mind straight these days. All he could think of was that pair of bright, emerald green eyes. That goofy smile and the stupid jokes.

He felt the metal buzzing in the air on the other side of the arena. Wing was playing with him, like he always did. He shot the disc, and Wei decided quickly that he should try blocking this one. He leaped out, predicting it would be a straight shot. But Wing, as usual, had outsmarted him once again. The disc zig-zagged to his left and right back into the net behind him. The buzzer sounded as Wei landed on the ground with a defeated, “Oof!”

He shook his head as he stood, the sun beating down on the two of them. The pit got really hot in a game of powerdisc, and Wei felt himself melting into the sand. He dusted his leg off as Wing strode over, a wicked smile across his lips. Wei scoffed. He knew what that face meant. Wing pat him on the back as they left through the side door of the pit, which headed down a long corridor. Essentially a locker room. Wei followed him in, feeling blessed by the cold air. He found Wing in the changing room, already stripping down, stuffing his clothes into a bag on the bench.

Wei cracked his neck as he began doing the same. Wing said, “You really like Bolin, don’t you?”

“He’s basically part of our family now, you know?” Wei shrugged as she slipped out of his shirt.

They were both in their underwear, and Wei let his eyes drift down his brother’s chest. It was so familiar, practically the same as his own, but different muscles were exaggerated and it was interesting to think about how basic a body was. That two different minds could sculpt entirely different bodies. Of course, there were similarities they could not escape, like their faces. Looking at his brother was like looking into a mirror. The only difference was that Wing had a wider jaw and a more hardened brow. “How so?”

“I dunno, I just meant, like...with Opal and everything?” Wei didn’t really know what he was saying. Wing gave him an incredulous look as he peeled off his socks. Wei was actually imagining himself with Bolin, laying in bed, kissing over and over-

“Someone’s excited,” Wing laughed loudly. Looking down, Wei found that he had grown hard within a few seconds. He could usually control it, but only in public. He blamed the match of powerdisc. All that blood and testosterone pumping...He partly blamed his brother. Looking over again, he saw Wing leaning against the locker, his arms crossed. He had that hungry look in his eyes, when he was sucking in his cheeks like he wanted to either compliment or insult.

“I guess,” Wei smiled.

They met eyes for a moment, but it was held too long. Wei dropped the clothes he was putting into his own bag as he took one long step towards his brother, who was doing the exact same thing. Their hands grabbed each other frantically and Wei felt his brother’s lips twist into his. Wing was always one for squeezing Wei’s arms, but Wei loved it. His brother’s lips wrapped around the skin on his neck and he moaned for a split second.

Wing’s fingers drifted along Wei’s arms, up and down, in strange patterns that Wei was too enervated by the energy to contemplate. Wing did all the work all the time. His lips moved down his chest and tightened on Wei’s nipple. Wei held his head as he did so, and moaned again when Wing lifted his head. His hair was so thick and messy that Wei just had to grab it, as usual. It was practically a rerun of every time they had sex in the locker room.

Wing got down on his knees and tugged on the band of his underwear. When he pulled it down completely, Wei’s swollen member popped out and into his face. Wing smirked as he began gently rubbing it. When he licked the tip, Wei convulsed and bit his lip. “Oh, yeah...”

Wing worked his way around the dick in his hand. Wei felt so comfortable with his brother that he was worried what anyone else might feel like. The way Wing so rhythmically slid his tongue along it, or bobbed up and down. Wei locked his fingers in his brother’s hair. After a few minutes, Wei felt the pressure building so he leaned back against the wall while his brother worked.

Wing sucked on it as he popped it out of his mouth. Saliva still connected between his lips and the red member, he looked up and in a drowsy voice said, “Let’s go shower.”

Wei was upset for the moment that Wei wouldn’t finish him, but he knew that was all in good time. When they walked into the showering room, Wing stripped out of his underwear and threw them at Wei’s face. Wei giggled before throwing them back into the locker room and following his brother under the hot water.

He took his position facing the wall, and moaned slightly when his brother grabbed his waist. Wing leaned his nose into his brother’s back and inhaled the fresh scent of sweat as it washed away under the hot water. The water felt good, but what felt better was when Wing’s hands glided over Wei’s arms and back, waist and behind, with nothing but a thin layer of warm water between skin. 

He gently pushed in between Wei’s cheeks and felt the somewhat loose hole. Wei leaned his cheek against the metal wall, and smiled when Wing began pushing in further. Wing laughed under his breath. Everything was so good, so warm and radiant between them. Wei loved every second of it, and felt nothing but love as Wing slowly pumped his hips into him. Wei’s favorite thing to do when they were having sex was to look back and watch the skin of his brother’s abdomen slide different ways when he moved. The hard, defined muscles under the skin bending and contracting...

Wing reached around and began rubbing out Wei’s wet member. The rhythm of the two things happening at once made Wei reach back and grab his brother's waist in distress. Everything about sex was black and white. While it burned, it also charged a certain pleasure everywhere on his body. It was almost as if his nerves were being shot with the signals for pain but drugs along with that. He could never give this up.

Soon, he was grumbling into one of his brother’s hands, as he felt the pressure build up again. Wing was feverishly pushing in and out while he finished Wei off. Wei whined as it ended, and he could feel the warm ooze on his brothers hand and all over his member. but just like that, he could feel his brother shoving harder and harder, releasing himself as well. Wei truly believed it was because they were so in sync, that they usually always came within seconds of each other. Wing laughed into his twin’s back and Wei rolled his eyes back, groaning because it was over in a few seconds flat.

They finished washing each other up, and Wing spoke as they left in towels, “Are you okay? That seemed a little off.”

“What? No, you always know how to make it perfect,” Wei shrugged. He dried his face off before scrubbing his hair with the towel.

“Ugh, I just want to take you again,” Wing moved closer, pulling his twin’s naked waist into his. Wei laughed and pushed his chest. “Later!”


	4. Chapter 4

Bolin awoke with a gentle start. He must have been dreaming, because he thought he heard Mako’s soft voice, and his warm hand on his shoulder. But as he opened his eyes, he found nothing but an empty room. His heart calmed down after a minute of reassuring himself that he was alone. He didn’t want to return to that part of his life. Just another reason he was happy to be with the twins.

He groaned when he stretched and his fists hit a hardened member. He laughed through a yawn-groan, because as much as he hated waking up with a boner, he was glad because that meant it was ready for something. And his hand seemed inviting, all alone, with the Beifong twins out playing powerdisc.

His eyes closed and his hands reached into his briefs as he slid down into a supine position on the bed. His legs spread, one falling off the edge of the bed, but he didn’t really care. What he cared about was the comfort and pleasure that the mere touch of his hand brought. He hadn’t been touched well in ages. Opal never really wanted to deal with his junk, so he had to do all the work when they had sex. And before that...it had been a few years since someone else’s hand caressed him, held him, and knew what to do to make him feel good. That someone else being his own brother.

The intrusive thought of the firebender invaded his mind so that he was having trouble imagining something pleasant. This wasn’t to say what he had with Mako wasn’t pleasant, but he was over it. He didn’t want to think about it, and his mind was so clouded that he almost wanted to forget about it and get out of bed.

But as he remembered his brother’s warm smile, it evolved into Wei’s. The hair shaped into the slicked over waves that the twins were famous for, the eyebrows softened and the eyes inverted to the speckled beauties Wing and Wei had. Bolin licked his lips when he began imagining Wei undressing in front of him. He moaned as his hand worked in his underwear, and he wanted to shudder from the pleasure of even thinking about it.

Wei would strip everything but his shirt and underwear off. He would come over to the bed, his face red but still smiling that gorgeous smile. He’d climb on top of Bolin, and as he would grind his backside over Bolin’s now beating erection, Bolin would slide his hands up the skinny boy’s sides and life his shirt off.

“Oh, Wei,” he whispered, grabbing the sheets. Alright, time to move on.

Bolin pulled down his pants and underwear with his free hand, and squirmed so that they were down around his ankles. Wei would be grabbing Bolin by now, biting his lips and giggling as he looked down at his new lover. Bolin groaned louder this time when his fingers met with his own hole. It was easy for him to push in and begin curling his fingers as he worked himself. The feeling emanated between the spots where the two hands were working, and he began to buck his hips slowly on the satin sheets.

Both of his hands, one wrapped around his now red member, the other wedged between his muscled legs, began to move faster, and in an awkward, yet soothing rhythm that was only building the feeling in his groin higher by the second. Wei would be riding him by now, and Bolin would be helping him by not only lifting and pulling Wei, but by thrusting his hips up and down, too. “Wei, oh, ugh,” Bolin was breathing out as he felt the whirlwind of feeling reach the tip of his cock.

“Hey Bo-Whoa!” a familiar voice at the door. Bolin jolted at the sound and upon opening his eyes realized Wei had just walked in on him. He cried out in both surprise but it ended up slowing down into an odd moan of pleasure as he spewed his essence all over his chest and stomach. Breathing heavily, he looked back and saw Wei, covering his eyes and turned to the other wall.

“Are you done?” Wei said in a shockingly flat tone.

Bolin looked around anxiously, knowing that he should have found something to clean up after himself in advance. He quickly swiped the element off of his skin and sucked on his hand as he hustled to get up and pull his pants up with one hand. “Yeah,” he licked the inside of his mouth as he swallowed hard.

Wei turned around, and had a strange smile on his face. Like he didn’t want to show that he was elated to have found out some secret. Hey, everybody jacks off, Bolin thought. He shouldn’t be ashamed. He was mostly embarrassed that Wei saw him on terms that weren’t his own. 

“I didn’t take you for someone, who-you know-” Wei stammered, pointing at Bolin’s hands. 

He was referring to Bolin fingering himself, and Bolin looked down, and fixing himself, he stuttered himself, “It’s not-I’m no-You know what?” he rubbed his chin as he looked at the floor. “I am so embarrassed right now, I really have no idea what to say.”

He put his hands on his hips and looked away. Wei let out a bubble of laughter and began cackling. Bolin felt his face get redder by the minute, and he finally looked at Wei, who was apparently so amused. Wei just said, “We were going to train you a little bit, if you wanted. You can go with Wing first.” The boy turned around and left the room. Bolin wanted to cry out, “Wait!” but it only came out as a scared wisp of breath. 

As Wei returned to his own room, he collapsed against the door as it shut. His heart was pounding, and he wanted to slap himself. He wished he hadn’t barged in like that. He felt guilty for making Bolin embarrassed. He would have rathered the first time he saw Bolin in private like that be more special. It’s not like Bolin had a thing to be ashamed of. What Wei saw was beautiful.

\--

Korra’s mind flashed with the purple light. Every time she thought of her most recent enemy, all she could imagine was that orchid beam of destruction. It tore everything its path down, and had killed dozens of soldiers. That was a hard thing to think about pleasantly, until she remembered the moment the purple light was everywhere. Spread around the brunette head like a halo.

She shoot it out of her mind as she zoomed forward on the water. She was glad she was so good at waterbending. Surfing on nothing but a slab of water itself was easy and fast. And it barely tired her out. Before her, and all around her for that matter, was nothing but open water. She was headed to the highest security prison for the most notorious criminal of the past few weeks: Kuvira. 

The bitch had it coming. Korra didn’t understand how she thought she could build such a weapon, kill and destroy, and not pay for it. She betrayed her own husband, even. Korra didn’t want to think about that. She wanted to think about what she was going to say, what Kuvira might say back, how the conversation might go. Hopefully well.

She remembered Tenzin reprimanding her for wanting to go. She wish she hadn’t told him in the first place. She wasn’t sure if he was just getting jealous that he wasn’t her only mentor, or if he was actually worried, or just mad that she was consorting with one of the most dangerous people in the world. The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was probably all three. He didn’t have much to say about it other than the fact that she shouldn’t go because he didn’t want her to have any more trouble than she needed. 

The past four years of her life had been the most excruciating times. Tenzin didn’t seem to understand that. He didn’t understand that now that everything was practically safe, Korra wanted a normal life. She was done with the fighting. Sure, she would if she had to, but she wanted more. She wanted more than Mako and his lies. And she believed she could find that in the beautiful woman she was speeding towards at that very moment.


End file.
